Servant of Evil
by Dragon Spirit 10
Summary: Here is our favourite Skip Beat characters playing as our favourite Vocaloid characters. (This fanfics plot is slightly different to the songs plot) This fanfic is my celebration to Skip Beat's 12th birthday!


**A/N: This is a Skip Beat and Vocaloid Crossover I've had this in the working for quite awhile and I finally finished it. This was going to be another Black Butler and Vocaloid Crossover (like my Judgment of Corruption one-shot) but then I thought that they don't have to just be Black Butler and when I thought of what other anime's this could be a Crossover with and when I was thinking how this song has Queen's and such in it I immediately thought of Skip Beat and Kyoko's love of fairytales (though I don't think she likes fairytales with murder in them) this is different from my story Judgement of Corruption (since in that one I had the Vocaloid characters meet the Black Butler characters and in this one the Skip Beat characters ARE the Vocaloid characters). Here is who which character is (and I will explain why I had each character playing that character).**

**Kuon/Ren - Len**

**Mimori - Rin**

**Kyoko - Miku**

**Sho - Kaito**

**Kanae - Meiko **

* * *

Servant of Evil

There was once a selfish queen named Mimori Nanokura. When she was younger she showed to be a promising queen but when she grew older she became more and more selfish she was only kept in line by her servant Kuon Hizuri while Kuon hated being her servant he had no choice his family had been serving hers for generations he used to be friends with her when they were kids but when he left to train to be her servant he thought she would remain the same but when he got back she was so different he wanted to leave but he couldn't for his parents wouldn't allow it but he was also afraid what would happen to the kingdom if he left. One day Koun was walking thorough the town of the neighboring kingdom.

"Why do I have to do this?" Kuon said sighing.

He had been sent by Mimori to come to the kingdom to settle an argument between her and the rulers of this kingdom the Fuwa's there was an argument over how Mimori was ruling the kingdom though Mimori herself was suppose to come and settle the argument she had merely said that it was to boring to go all the way to their kingdom for something pointless as the way she ruled and sent him to go instead.

"Sometimes I don't know why I put up with her" Kuon said moving his hair out of his when suddenly a strong wind blew his hat away "Ah wait" he said and tried to grab his hat but saw it fly off towards a couple.

The girl caught his hat and turned towards him. Kuon saw that she had long black hair tied up in pigtails and golden coloured eyes and that she was wearing a simple but beautiful white dress with a green sash tied round her waist. Kuon jogged toward the girl.

"Thank you" Kuon said gratefully taking his hat back

"You're very welcome" the girl said happily smiling brightly at him

"You done yet Kyoko" said the girl's bored and slightly annoyed companion.

Kuon finally noticed the man with the girl he had blond hair and dark grey eyes he was wearing a pale blue jacket with a dark blue sash worn around the shoulders with dark blue trousers and black shoes.

"Oh yes sorry Sho well I hope you have a nice day sir" Kyoko said waving at Kuon as she left with her companion

Kuon felt his cheeks slightly red 'She's so beautiful' he then quickly shook his head "No I've got work to do" he said walking towards his destination but he couldn't help thinking of the girl he now knew as Kyoko.

**XxXxX**

Kuon sighed as he sat down on the bed in his room he had just finished trying to settle the argument with Fuwa's and since the argument didn't seem to be going anywhere he was allowed to stay until it was settled.

"Of all people why do I have to serve a selfish and troublesome queen" Kuon said sighing as he threw his hot onto the bed and then took his hair out of it's ponytail.

Kuon was distracted from his thoughts by someone knocking on his door.

"Come in" Kuon said, not really knowing who to expect to his surprise the girl he saw in town earlier opened the door

"Are you alright sir? I saw you from across the hallway and you looked distressed" Kyoko said looking worried

"Oh I'm fine miss?"

"Kyoko, Kyoko Mogami" Kyoko said bowing "May I ask your name sir?"

"Kuon Hizuri" he said smiling "So are you a relative of the Fuwa's?" Kuon asked wondering if that was why she was in the Fuwa's mansion

"No but their son Sho is my childhood friend and they took me in after my mother abandoned me" Kyoko said sadly when she mentioned her mother

Koun remembered the man Kyoko was with when he saw her earlier 'So that's their son" he thought be he then saw Kyoko's sad face "Excuse me Kyoko would you mind showing me round since I don't know my way around this place" he said hoping that would make her sad expression disappear

Kyoko expression immediately brightened "I would love to" she said as she left the room with Kuon following her.

Over the next few weeks Kuon and Kyoko became very dear friends they told each other about their life Kuon told Kyoko about how he hated serving Mimori and Kyoko told him about how things were for her and her mother. During those weeks when Kuon wasn't busy with talking to the Fuwa's he spent every moment he could with Kyoko and he began to realize he was falling in love with Kyoko, and when he saw how she would sometimes blush and suddenly act shy around him he often hoped that she felt the same way about him. When the time came for Kuon to leave he felt horrible he didn't want to go back to listening and serving Mimori he wanted to stay with Kyoko but he knew if he didn't go back who knows what would happen to the kingdom without him to hold Mimori in check.

"So you're really leaving?" a familiar voice said

Kuon sighed as he turned to face a sad Kyoko "I'm afraid so"

"Will you promise to come and visit?" Kyoko said shyly while looking at the ground with a small blush on her face

"Of course" Kuon said smiling brightly "I'll see you again soon" he said turning to leave but before he could Kyoko surprised him as she rushed forward and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips and before he could react she pulled away

"I look forward to it" Kyoko said blushing furiously before she ran off in embarrassment.

Kuon watched frozen as she ran away. He then pressed his fingers to his lips and then smiled happily as he started his walk back home. What both of them were unaware of was the person who watched in anger as he witnessed what happened between the two. Kuon sighed as he finally arrived back home.

'Well back to normal life' he thought sadly.

The next few days Kuon had to deal with being Mimori's servant again and he hated every moment of it since he wanted to go back and see Kyoko again he almost wished Mimori would cause more trouble with the Fuwa's just so he could have a reason to see Kyoko. Soon Kuon noticed something odd about Mimori she started to become really angry and he couldn't understand why since whenever in the past she became angry it wasn't for very long since she always found a way to get what she wanted and this began to concern him till one day Mimori called him. As Kuon entered the room he saw Mimori clutching, what appeared to be a picture to her chest he then heard her muttering.

"Stupid women you don't deserve to be near him" Mimori said in anger "Kuon!" she shouted with angry tears falling down her face

Kuon stood to attention as he was trained to, he then noticed Mimori had lowered the picture and saw it was of 'That's Sho Fuwa" he thought in surprise

"I want you to get rid of that women Kyoko who's always with Sho!" Mimori yelled in anger "I want her to be erased from this world"

'No' Kuon thought as he stood frozen, he couldn't believe anyone would want Kyoko to be killed "Yes my lady" Kuon said as he bowed and left the room as he closed the door he could hear Mimori laugh to herself 'No I won't let anyone hurt Kyoko' he thought as he walked away from the door "I will save her" Kuon said quietly as he ran towards the stables he quickly grabbed a horse and saddled it as fast as he could before he got on and charged off towards the Fuwa's kingdom.

As Kuon arrived at the Fuwa's kingdom he quickly dismounted the horse, since he could tell the horse was tired, and started running through the rain as he tried to find Kyoko. He started running through a forest, that Kyoko had shown him and it was she would like to wlk through when she had the chance, Kuon froze as he saw the sight before him. There in front of an old well was Kyoko with a stab wound in her chest.

"Kyoko" Kuon whispered in shock before he ran towards her "Kyoko!" Kuon shouted shaking her body "Kyoko wake up you can't be dead" he shouted with heavy tears falling down his cheeks

"Kuon?" Kyoko said faintly with her eyes barely open

"Yes Kyoko it's me" he said smiling, but his tears were still falling "Kyoko who did this to you?" Kuon said thinking that Mimori must have sent someone else to kill Kyoko

"Sho" Kyoko said sadly, Kuon looked at Kyoko in shock "I never thought he would do this to me" she said with her eyes starting to close

"No! Kyoko please stay with me!" Kuon cried desperately 'Please don't leave me'

"Kuon" Kyoko said raising her right hand a rested it on his cheek "I love you" she said and then placed a light kiss on Kuon's lips before her hand fell and she closed her eyes for the last time

"Kyoko" Kuon said desperately hoping that she wasn't gone "Kyoko!" Kuon cried again as he clutched her lifeless body to his "Please don't go I love you too" he said as his tears wouldn't stop falling 'I'll make you pay for this Sho' he thought grinding his teeth in anger.

The next day Kyoko's funeral was held. Kuon saw there were quite a few people attending but the only ones he recognized were the Fuwa's. Kuon didn't shed a tear at the funeral, unlike everyone else, for he had already exhausted his tears the night before. As everyone left Kuon remained, as he wanted to bear near Kyoko a while longer. Kuon then heard someone approach he then saw a women with raven hair and blue eyes he saw she was wearing red armor and had a red sword.

"Who are you?" Kuon asked the women then looked at him and Kuon finally noticed her sad expression and saw the rose she was holding

"I'm Kanae Kotonami" Kanae said as she stood in front of the cross marking Kyoko's grave "And who are you?" Kanae asked in a slightly angry voice wondering why this man was at her best friends funeral

"I'm Kuon Hizuri" Kuon said bowing to the woman

"So you're the one Kyoko wouldn't stop talking about" Kanae said with a small smile

"She talked about me?"

"She certainly did she kept telling me she had made an amazing new friend and kept saying about how great you were" Kanae said as she told Kuon all the things Kyoko had told her

Kuon blushed slightly at those words "I'm happy she thought so highly of me"

Kanae then sighed "So how did she die?" she asked sadly as she put the rose she was holding down on the grave

Kuon then balled his fists tightly "That bastard Sho murdered her"

"What?!" Kanae shouted in anger "That bastard I knew he was an awful person but I never thought he would kill her"

"My queen sent me here to kill Kyoko" Kuon said and he saw Kanae glare at him and start to reach for her sword "But I would never wish to kill Kyoko I came here with the intention of saving her but I was to late" Kuon said felling tears welling up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall "Kyoko died in my arms after she told me who attacked her"

"Why would your queen wish Kyoko to be killed?"

"I believe she hated Kyoko for being with Sho so much"

"And that gives her the right to kill someone?!" Kanae shouted angrily

"I think her and Sho were plotting together to kill Kyoko" Kuon said as he tried to remain calm "I will not allow either of them to get away with this"

"How about you and I team up to avenge Kyoko's death?" Kanae said with an evil grin on her face as she rested her hand on her swords handle

"I would love to"

"I'll deal with that brat queen Mimori and you can go kill that bastard Sho"

"With pleasure" Kuon said smiling as he walked away from Kyoko's grave.

As Kuon set about finding where Sho had hidden away Kanae began gathering people to help overthrow Mimori. Kuon grinned as he headed towards where had been told where Sho had been hiding. He remembered when he told the Fuwa's that Sho had killed Kyoko and at first they refused to believe it but then they had heard from some their servants that they had seen Kyoko and Sho leave together the night she was murdered and they also couldn't deny that Sho hadn't been at Kyoko's funeral, infact they didn't see him at all that day.

**XxXxX**

Kanae looked at the large group of supporters that surrounded her.

"That selfish woman thinks she can just kill someone just cos' they annoy her!" Kanae shouted she listened to the shouts of anger

"How many more people will she kill without remorse just for her own selfish desires!"

"Will we allow it?!"

"NOOOOO!" came the angered shouts of the followers.

Kanae grinned at their support 'Soon your selfish reign will end Mimori and you will be avenged Kyoko' she then looked up at the sky 'You better be holding up your end Kuon' she thought as her and the others followed her towards Mimori's castle.

**XxXxX**

"I found you, you bastard" Kuon said with his rage barely contained as he looked at the grinning prince

"So you're the one who tried to steal Kyoko away from me" Sho said still grinning

"What?" Kuon said confused

"I watched you as you tried to take Kyoko away" Sho said glaring at Kuon "I was happy when it was time for you to leave cos' you would no longer be trying to take MY Kyoko" he said grinning "But I then saw Kyoko kiss you and I couldn't allow that" Sho said as his grin faded

"You don't own Kyoko!" Kuon shouted angry at the way Sho thought of Kyoko

"That's where you're wrong my parents raised her to be my bride" Sho said chuckling at Kuon's shocked expression "Though I would never marry someone like her she is still my possesion and I think she would have been a handy servant" the prince said laughing.

Kuon was shaking with rage at what Sho had told him the idea that he was going to make Kyoko suffer the same fate as him, being forced to serve someone you hated and this bastard was laughing at that idea. Kuon couldn't take it anymore as he then reached for knife he then unsheathed it and charged at Sho and he felt a sadistic smile on his face as he felt the knife penetrate the princes stomach.

"You fool" Sho said as blood fell from his mouth "Kyoko died as my servant and when I die she becomes my servant for eternity" he said grinning

"That's where you're wrong" Kuon said as he yanked the knife out of Sho and watched the prince collapse to the ground "In death Kyoko is free from people like you and I know you will never harm her again even if you die" Kuon said as he watched the life fade out of Sho's eyes.

Kuon smiled as he walked away from Sho's body.

'You're almost avenged Kyoko' Kuon thought with a gently smile on his face 'All that's left is Mimori and then you can rest in peace'.

**XxXxX**

Kanae smiled as her followers broke the door down. They then quickly charged into the castle looking for the queen. They soon found Mimori cowering in her bedroom, Kanae grinned as she pointed her sword at Mimori's face.

"Queen Mimori your reign ends now and it is time you pay for your crimes" Kanae said as she watched two others grab Mimori who struggled trying to escape then men's arms.

Kanae watched as Mimori was dragged out of her room she also saw the happy faces of the people where she could tell couldn't wait to watch her execution.

**XxXxX**

As Kuon walked he could hear people as they rushed past him say that Mimori had been overthrown and was about to be executed. Kuon smiled as he heard this and he started following everyone who seemed to be rushing towards the church. Kuon smiled as he saw the huge crowd around the guillotine that Mimori was about to be executed with. Kuon kept a calm face as he made his way through the crowd, he could hear the people cheer louder as Mimori was secured into the guillotine. Kuon looked up as he reached the front of the crowd he saw Mimori look directly at him and he could in her eyes she was begging for him to save her, Kuon's expression didn't change when he looked at the silently pleading Mimori. Only when Kanae raised her hand as the signal for them to drop the blade did Kuon's expression change he smiled the same smile Mimori did when she got one of her selfish wishes, Kuon took joy in Mimori's shocked face before the blade fell. Kuon closed his eyes as listened to everyone cheer louder now that the queen was gone, Kuon turned away and began to leave the crowd.

**XxXxX**

After everyone left Kanae looked around for Kuon, she had seen him in the crowd earlier but hadn't noticed him leaving. Kanae decided to head towards to Kyoko's grave wondering if Kuon had gone there, and even if he hadn't Kanae wanted to visit Kyoko again now that she was avenged. As Kanae arrived she saw someone was lying on Kyoko's grave when Kanae got closer she saw the person had blonde hair and she realized it was Kuon as Kanae approached, thinking Kuon was just resting and intended to wake him up, she was shocked when she saw Kuon's hand clutching the knife buried deep in his chest with a peaceful and happy expression on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Now I'm not sure how many people know this but the 15th was Skip Beat's 12th birthday and I wanted to finish this fanfic in celebration of that (but I was busy on that day) *sigh* Weird to think 12 years and 208 chapters later and Ren and Kyoko are still not together but maybe chapter 209 will be the magic one (got my fingers crossed). Now here is why I choose each character for their role.**

**Kuon/Ren: Now I choose Kuon to play Len mainly because he had blonde hair but even though I could have just had Kuon play Kaito (since Kaito doesn't kill Miku in the song) but then I would have had Sho playing Len and I just don't see that working since 1 Sho would never be a servant to ANYONE and 2 in the song Len takes Rin's place to save her and I don't think Sho would ever do that.**

**Mimori: Now I was originally going to have Ruriko play Rin but while Ruriko may not like Kyoko it's never said that she likes Sho so I instead had Mimori since she likes Sho and doesn't like Kyoko.**

**Kyoko: Now I had Kyoko be Miku cos' I honestly could never picture someone like her playing the selfish queen Rin.**

**Sho: Now I had Sho play Kaito cos' like I said I couldn't picture him as Len (and also because I couldn't picture Kuon killing Kyoko) and also since it worked since I had Kyoko as Miku (I know how in the song Kaito is the one that want's revenge for Miku's death but since I wanted to try and keep the Skip Beat characters IC and Sho see's Kyoko as his belonging I had it that instead of Kaito loving Miku he just saw her as his belonging just like Sho does with Kyoko).**

**Kanae: Now I had Kanae play Meiko just cos' it seemed perfect (since Kanae is friends with Kyoko in Skip Beat and I think Kanae would want revenge on anyone who hurt Kyoko).**


End file.
